The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Today's virtual assistants or robots function using pre-programmed instructions, are remotely controlled by a computer, or a combination of both. Despite the fact that algorithms created to make robots behave more like humans have been proposed and developed for decades, robots are still far from having an adaptive personality that is convincing as human behavior. In fact, most robots are capable of replicating only a handful of personalities that are often shallow and predictable.